Paradise of Me
by StarlightLeo
Summary: Come here little boy Drabble BTSxVIXX. TaeHyung (V) X HakYeon (N).


**PARADISE OF ME**

Cast :

\- Psycho : Kim TaeHyung a.k.a V

\- Victim : Cha Hak-Yeon a.k.a N

Semua cast disini adalah milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka. Aku cuma minjem nama mereka aja.

Warning : Psycho, terinspirasi sedikit dari ff yang ada di youtube & percakapan dengan temen.

Jika ada kesamaan kejadian, tempat, dan lain-lain itu adalah faktor ketidaksengajaan.

Cerita ini murni dari otak saya langsung.

Don't like please don't read! NO BASH! NO FLAME!

~Happy reading!~

.

.

.

.

.

HakYeon POV

Apartemen di daerah Cheongdamdong Pukul 24.00 KST

Aku berlari tak tentu arah. Perasaan takut dan horor bercampur jadi satu. Sejak keluar dari apartemenku, aku merasa ada yang mengikuti. Aku terus berlari, berlari dan berlari.

"Don't run my little boy~ You've gonna hurt~" kata seseorang tersebut yang mengintaiku sejak tadi.

Suaranya yang begitu indah membuatku terus berlari menjauhinya. Sampailah aku di sebuah gedung tua bekas pabrik. Aku tetap berlari memasuki gedung tersebut. Semoga dia tidak mengikutiku.

"hah..hah..hah...hah...hah..hah...!" Aku terdiam dahulu di tengah-tengah gedung. Mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Lumayan lama aku berlari.

Tap..tap..tap..

"Wow~ Wanna play hide and seek in here, aren't you~~?"

 **Shit. Kenapa dia datang begitu cepat?! Argh! Aku harus cari tempat sembunyi!**

Aku berlari terus lebih masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut. **Great! Tidak ada tempat untuk sembunyi dan disini jalan buntu!**

Tap..tap..tap..

"Oh~ there you are~ Come here little boy~"

Aku hanya terdiam beku di tempat, setelah tahu dia ada beberapa meter di belakangku.

"Why do you stop running~? Are you tired~?"

Aku hanya bisa mundur teratur hingga punggungku menempel tembok.

Cring.. Suara pisau daging dikeluarkan. "Hey~~ don't be afraid to me~ come here~ i don't hurt you~"

Aku tak percaya dengan kalimatnya. Jika aku mendekat aku pasti dibunuh.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

"What do I want? Haha~ I don't wanna anything. Just wanna give you a gift, that is paradise. Paradise full of happiness~ Hahahaha~!" katanya sambil menjilati pisau tersebut dan terus mendekat ke arahku.

Aku harus kabur dari sini. Lihat ke kanan-kiri, mencari sesuatu celah untuk kabur karena disini tidak ada benda untuk perlawanan satupun.

"Wanna escape, eh~? You can escape now~ I don't wanna catch you now~ I still wanna play with you little bit~" Aku melihatnya memainkan pisaunya dengan _grin_ _psycho_ nya.

Aku melihat dia lengah, jadi aku mengambil kesempatan itu dan berlari menuju pintu depan. Aku coba mendorong pintu itu. Shit! Terkunci! Argh, pasti dia yang menguncinya! Aku harus kemana?! **Rileks {myself name}, Rileks!**

Lalu aku melihat tangga ke lantai atas. Aku berlari ke arah itu. **Bagus! Banyak tempat sembunyi!** Segera aku menuju ke satu tempat di pojok ruangan.

Tap... tap... tap...

Terdengar langkah kaki _psycho_ itu. Aku sedikit mengintip untuk mengetahui posisinya.

"Wahhh~ wanna play hide & seek again, huh~? Aauu~ little boy~ Come here kid~ You can't get out from this building coz this is my playground, you know~~"

Langkahnya semakin dekat dengan tempat persembunyianku.

"Hmm~ it's like you're not here. Alright~ I'll go~"

Langkahnya pun semakin menjauh.

Tiba-tiba hening.

Aku rasa dia sudah pergi jauh. Lalu, aku hendak keluar dari tempat persembunyian, tiba-tiba...

"PEEK-A-BOO~~! Hahahahahaha~ There you are~!"

Shit! Aku kaget! Saking kagetnya aku berlari ke bawah lagi ke tempat semula.

Drap...drap...drap...drap...

Argh! Dia juga ikut lari.

"GOT YOU!" katanya sambil menarik rambutku dengan keras dan pisau daging tersebut sudah berada di leherku.

"Argghh! It's hurt you freaking psycho! Get away from me!"

"I'm so tired. Let's end this game! So, welcome to your PARADISE~! Hahahaha!"

HakYeon POV end

TaeHyung POV

CRASSSS... CRASSSS... CRASSSSS...

Aku tertawa melihat darah keluar dari leher, tangan dan kakinya.

"HAHAHAHA~ Waahhhh see that blood~! Huummm that smell! Argh! Make me crazy~! Hahahaha~! Wooohoo~~!" Teriakku kegirangan.

Lantas aku menjilati darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Wahhh, benar-benar membuatku melayang. Darah segar dari seorang anak remaja seumuranku.

"Ahh little poor boy~ how lucky you meet me~ you must be happy in your paradise right know~"

Setelah cukup puas dengan darahnya, saatnya untuk membawa 'daging' untuk memasak besok. Aku mengulitinya, memotong bagian-bagian tubuhnya dan memasukkan dagingnya ke sebuah karung yang ada disana.

"Okay~ Let's go home~ Bye-bye little boy~ Have a nice sleep~ Hahahaha!"

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari gedung tersebut dengan santainya. Sepertinya aku makan besar besok. Hahaha~ What a nice day~~

TaeHyung POV end

-Epilog-

TaeHyung POV

Aku bangun dari tidurku dan segera menyiapkan sarapanku dengan daging yang kudapatkan tadi dini hari. Setelah selesai, aku langsung makan sembari duduk di depan tv untuk menonton berita pagi hari.

Di TV tersebut terdengar berita :

BREAKING NEWS

Ditemukan jasad termutilasi di sebuah gedung bekas pabrik. Diperkirakan kematiannya pukul 1.10 KST dini hari tadi. Hingga saat ini polisi masih menye...

Aku mematikan TV tersebut. Hah! Dasar! Mengganggu mood sarapanku saja. Akhirnya aku makan dengan cepat dan segera berangkat kerja.

-END-

Author's note :

Huwaaaaa! Ini ff psycho pertamaku. Setelah ngejailin temenku nge _roleplay_ ttg psycho di tengah malem  & ff di youtube, aku langsung ngetik ff ini... hahaha~

Review juseyo~ DON'T BE A SILENT READER PLEASE~


End file.
